Happy Mishaps, Digidestinies
by Sephiroth Lockhart
Summary: My first true humor ficf. R/R pleaze


DIGI-DISASTER  
  
  
This Fanfic takes place just after the new Digidestinies defeat the final form of Diaboromon which resides inside Willis's (Spelling ?) Cocomon.  
  
"I do expect TK and Kari. But I never thought that all of you come into my place. All of the kids (Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, and Willis) are visiting their old friend who likes pink very much, Mimi. "I'm sorry. We had an emergency call from these two" Davis pointed at TK and Kari. "And who are you ?. I never see you before" Mimi looked at Willis. "Oh, he's a new Digidestiny, our new friend". "Nice to meet you Willis. My, what a cute Digimon" Mimi looked at Terriermon. "Not as cute as you" Willis replied. "You think so ?" Mimi smiled. "Cut it out pal" Davis slap Willis's head. "Don't do that Davis. He just being nice you know". "Whatever...". "Just go to my room. I'll get some Cokes" Mimi went to the kitchen while the other went straight to her room.  
  
At Mimi's room. "I can see that she likes pink to death" Willis observed Mimi's Pink Room. Kari noticed a computer on a desk. "Mimi won't mind if I use her computer" She pulled a chair and immediately turns the computer on. "What are you doing ?" TK asked, leaned on Kari's shoulder. "Just checking E-mail.... And  
don't stand there TK, you're heavy". "How about me" Davis leaned on Kari's shoulder. "You're both sucks...".  
  
"Hey look, a hidden file" TK noticed a hidden directory when Kari opened the Explorer on the PC. "Hmm.... Mypics. Let's take a look at it" Kari opened the directory. As she expected, JPG files are dominant on that directory. "I think we shouldn't open it" Yolei advised. "It might be interesting" Kari protested and do the double-click on a file.  
  
"WHAT ?!?!? HENTAI ?!?!?". "See ?, I told you so". "Let's try another" TK moves the mouse and opened another pic. "...I NEVER KISSED HIM!!!!!" TK and Davis screamed in unison while pointing at each other. "This is interesting" Yolei opened another pic. "I don't know why human are so interested with this kind of pics" Gatomon said to Patamon. "Maybe we should try sometimes...... Patamon digivolve to.....". "One more word and I'll put you out of commission for sure" TK stood in front of Patamon with a huge mallet.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to check E-mails ?"Cody asked. "Right" Kari switched to Internet Explorer. "Wow, 25 new mails" She said happily. "Where are those come from ?" TK gasped. "Hm ?. Ken ?..... Who's Ken ?.....No, not Ichijouji !" He shocked. "I'll explain it sometime. Tai ?. What does he want this time ?" She  
noticed a, E-mail from her brother. She opens it and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Kari. Just to remind you, Izzy's birthday is near. Be home soon. One more thing, Who's Ken ?. That kid called here and looking for you almost every day. Your new boyfriend ?".  
  
"I completely forgot his birthday". "It looks like we must come home soon" Yolei sighed. "That's bad. I'm began to like this place" Davis muttered.  
  
"Cokes ready" Mimi returned to her room with cans of Cokes. "What are you doing there, Kari ?" She asked. "Just checking E-mail. Izzy's birthday is on Monday" Kari replied. "Oh yeah, I remember. I promised to get there, fortunately I already book my airplane ticket". "Is it Yolei's uncle company ?" Davis asked. "No, Air France. They just opened the Concorde route to Japan". "That's good....". "Shall I book the tickets ?" Yolei asked. "For the last time, NO !".  
  
Even Davis refused to go with Yolei's uncle airline company, he have no choice except to accept. Regular airlines were already fully booked due to Summer vacation. Willis was also invited, Izzy was curious to meet with the kid that warns him about Diaboromon.  
  
A day later.  
  
"At least we got the first class" Willis sighed. The Digidestinies minus Mimi are boarding the plane bounds to Odaiba. They got the seat on the first class of B-747.  
  
"Wow, this seat is spacious" Kari sat on her seat. "Yeah, it's very different than the economy class" TK sat next to her. "I got the window seat. Anyway Yolei, how long is trip to Japan ?" Cody asked. "Since we must stop in few different cities (again), I guess we'll be home in about 38 to 40 hours" Yolei replied, she sat next to him. "What cities ?". "I asked my uncle, he said we'll land on Moscow, Berlin, Baghdad, Beijing,, Singapore, Hongkong then Odaiba". "That 38 hours, is it with transit or without transit ?". "Without transit". "That means..... We'll be home in two days ?". "Precisely. Now lean on, fasten your seatbelt and get ready for the take off. Make sure our Digimon have their seatbelt fastened".  
  
"This is your captain pilot, Myotismon, surprise Digidestinies. Anyway the flight is delayed. Please be patient...". "I KNOW WE SHOULDN'T USE THIS AIRLINE !!!!!" Davis screamed.  
  
Four hours later.  
  
"This is your captain pilot Myotismon..... What the heck. We're ready to leave..... Where the hell is this plane manual.... Ah, here it is..... Check flaps (BUMP !!). Oops, wrong switch. How about this one-". "MYOTISMON !. Let me handle this. This is your Co-pilot Piedmon speaking. We'll leave New York in a  
few minutes".  
  
The plane finally took off.  
  
"What do you want for an in-flight drink..... GATOMON !?!?!". "Huh ?. Oh DemiDevimon. Just a glass of water please" Gatomon replied. "In a minutes" DemiDevimon fly back to the rear section of the plane and returned with a glass of water. "Next time ask for something easier to hold".  
  
The in-flight movies are quite interesting, although they weren't very suitable for this occasion. "Great, movie. I wonder what this plane got ?" Davis put on his on board headphone. "Let's see what they got" Willis read a small booklet titled 'On-board Entertainment'. "Airport (Anyone still remember that particular  
movie)...... Airport 77..... Why the movies are related to airplane accident ?".  
  
After long hours on board that plane, the Digidestinies arrived in Moscow for transit.  
  
"I wish I was Gabumon" Patamon said. He's frozen to death, nearly. "Lucky we didn't land on Siberia, That place was colder than here" TK said. "Colder than here ?!?!. It's minus 12 degrees here !!". "Welcome to Russia, comrade". "Would you two cut it out. We'd better find someplace warm" Kari protested.  
  
Actually they were unable to find a place with heater working. After waited several hours and fighting against frostbite, they board the plane to Berlin.  
  
"Yolei, explain to me why we use a CARGO PLANE ?!?!" Davis shouted as he boards the AN-124 under Yolei's uncle airline company. "This is the best plane my uncle got in this region. Now shut up before I put you inside a container".  
  
"I wonder what's inside this huge crate ?" TK noticed a large metallic cargo container. "Just read the cargo manifest" Yolei replied. "Let's see.......P..... P..... PLUTONIUM ?!?!". "Well, after the end of the cold war, Russia was dismantling their nuclear warheads. This must be one of them". "Great, here we are flying inside a cargo plane with nuclear waste....".  
  
Many, many, many hours later.  
  
"Here we are above Baghdad" Cody looked outside from his seat. "There's only sand as far as I could see" Armadillomon said. "What do you expect, Middle East is consists of dessert". (KABOOOM !!!!!). "What was that ?!?" Willis, Davis and TK panicked. "Could be UN Forces or Saddam" Yolei replied calmly. "When we got back, this would make a great story" Kari said while hold on to her seat for dear life. "Maybe facing two Diaboromons is still better than this" Willis said.  
  
Many hours later.  
  
The Digidestinies finally arrive at Japan.  
  
"Home sweet home" Davis cheered as he steps outside the airport building. "Where's the welcoming committee, Davis ?" Willis asked. "Willis, we did save the world. But we aren't THAT famous" TK said. "No, he's right. Tai was supposed to pick us up" Kari protested.  
  
"Hi guys" Mimi came out from the airport building. "Mimi ?. That was fast" Yolei looked at Mimi. "Concorde is fast. It only took four hours to reach Japan" Mimi replied. "I wish we had booked Air France" Davis sighed. "Can you afford the ticket ?". "How much ?". "3500 US Dollars". "On second thought, no".  
  
"Tai, I said Terminal B-7". "I thought you said Terminal D-7 Matt". "Here's a cotton bud. Clear that ears of your".  
  
"MATT !!!!" TK shouted as he sees his brother. "There they are. C'mon Tai" Matt rushed to his brother. "Yea, yea" Tai lazily walked toward them.  
  
"So, how's America ?" Matt hugs his sibling. "Just fine. Anyway, this is Willis. A Digidestiny from America" TK said. "Nice to meet you pal" Matt shakes Willis hand. "Nice to meet you too Matt" Willis smiled. "Hello Matt. Long time no see" Mimi steps forward. "Huh ?. Who are you. Is she your girlfriend ?" Tai asked. "How could you forget me Tai Kamiya !" Mimi cried. "Just kidding. Welcome back Mimi".  
  
Everyone went straight to their home. Matt had to hid when they pass Davis's home since Jun (Davis's sister) was crazy about him. Willis decided to stay with TK for awhile. Mimi staying at Sora's home temporarily.  
  
"Welcome home kids. My, who's with you TK ?" Mrs. Ishida welcomed TK, Matt and Willis. "He's my new friend from America, his name is Willis" TK replied. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Ishida" Willis smiled. "Nice to meet you too Willis. So are you staying with us ?". "TK asked me to, so how can I refuse". "That's good. And Matt, while you're here. Help me in the kitchen OK ?". "Yes ma".  
  
"This is my room" TK shows his room to Willis. "It's nice. At least it's better than my room" Willis unpack his belonging. "You can sleep there" TK pointed at an empty bed. "Matt used to sleep there" He said. "Used to ?. What do you mean ?". "..... My parents were......". "I understand. Sorry for asking". "No, it's OK".  
  
"Boy, you must liked Kari a lot" Willis noticed that Kari's pictures are all over on TK's room. "You could say that. But as you can see. She has a new interest". "You mean that Ichi.... What was his name ?". "Ichijouji. Ken Ichijouji" TK replied.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
"TK !!!!" Matt burst into the room. "You scared me like hell !. What's going on ?" TK shocked. "Good news !. The best news in my life !". "What ?, Jun finally kiss you ?". "No. Mom and dad are going to remarried !". "That means......". "YES !. We're together again !!". ".....Matt.....". "TK". Both of Matt and TK  
hugs each other, possibly the best scene ever viewed in Digimon series. "I guess a thing I could say is, congratulation then" Willis said, he could felt the happiness between the brothers.  
  
Meanwhile at Kamiya's residence.  
  
"Hi Meeko" Gatomon jumped from Kari's bag. "Meooow". "Tai, what happened to Meeko. He looked skinny. Did you forget to feed him ?" Kari asked. "No I'm not. OUCH !!". Meeko (Tai and Kari's pet cat) scratched Tai. "You do forget to feed him. Let's see what we got here" Kari went to the kitchen and looked  
trough every cupboards. "Wait, there's only liver steak there" Tai said. "Better than nothing" Kari prepare Meeko's meal right away. "Don't say I didn't warn you if he got sick". "You ate them, right ?". "No. I make myself an omelet".  
  
"Kari, phone call for you" Mrs. Kamiya called. "Who is it ?" Kari asked, still preparing Meeko's meal. "It's Ken". "Just about a time. Here Tai" Kari hands over the meal to Tai and went straight to the telephone. "Why'd I have to do this...." Tai muttered while preparing the meal for Meeko. "Tai, I'm hungry" Gatomon came with Agumon. "I got your favorite meat. But the stove is broken" Tai replied. "Not a problem. Just get it and hold it out high Tai" Agumon said. Tai take two pieces of meat from the refrigerator and hold it out as high as he can. "Good. Pepper Breath !". "YOW !!!!. MY FINGERS !!!!!".  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II.  
  
The next day.  
  
Ishida's residence.  
"Wake up Willis" TK awaken his room mate. "Huh ?. I haven't sleep yet" Willis protested, still curled on the bed. "I think you got a jet lag. C'mon wake up. We must find a gift for Izzy". "I'm sleepy.....". "In that case...... Commencing shock therapy !" TK take a small racquet that used to killed mosquito and stick its metal stripes on Willis toes (ZAP !). "HEY !!!!!" Willis instantly feels refreshed. "Don't be a lazyhead and get up". "OK OK OK" Willis get up and takes a shower.In order not to make it Yaoi-ish, TK take his shower at different bathroom.  
  
"This is the last time I sleep on the couch" Matt complained. "What happened ?" TK asked. "I couldn't find another place to sleep, so couch is my last resort". "It's not a big deal. I slept on it few times". "Yeah ?. Not in summer when mosquitoes are swarming over your head and feet". "Why don't you use the bug spray ?". "they're out".  
  
"What do you think is the best gift for Izzy ?" Willis asked on the breakfast. "Any suggestion Matt ?" TK asked his brother. "That's hard. I can simply perform with my band for his birthday. Anyway, how much is your budget ?". "Let's see...... I still got 800 US Dollars left over" TK counted his money. "And I got.....wow, 1000 US Dollars" Willis counted his money. "You got 1600 US Dollars. I think you'd better go to electronic store and find something that Izzy doesn't have yet" Matt advised.  
  
Kamiya's Residence.  
  
"Tai, what'd we suppose to give Izzy ?. We haven't got much money ?" Kari asked. "Don't worry. I already have a plan for that. But I need your help" Tai replied. "What you want me to do ?". "Simple. I make a huge cake and you hid inside it". "That's not a good idea Tai !". "How about Angewomon Striptease ?". "NO WAY !. Besides I already have my own present for him" Gatomon shouted. "Tai, is there something wrong with your brain ?" Kari looked at her brother with 'You're pervert' look. "Just kidding. Anyway I'm going to give him this" Tai showed Kari a jewelry box. "Don't worry, it's imitation" He said. "Tai are you a gay !?!?". Tai didn't reply, he opened the box. "On second thought, that's a nice gift" Kari smiled as agreement.  
  
Takenouchi's apartment.  
"OK Mimi, think. What gift we should gave him ?" Sora asked. "Something cute and of course, it must be pink" Mimi replied. "He would fainted on site that way". "How about flowers. You're good at it" Mimi advised. "Nah, he won't like it. Besides I'm afraid Tentomon going to eat it" Sora laughed. "Tentomon, that give me an idea. Why don't we make a clay statue of Izzy and Tentomon" Mimi snapped her fingers. "That's good. But we don't have all day to work on it"  
  
"Sora ?. May I come in ?". "Who's there ?". "It's me Yolei" Yolei opened the door. "Come on in Yolei. We're discussing what gift we should bring for Izzy" Mimi said. "Actually I already got a gift for him. But it need some decoration" Yolei spoken after she sat down. "That's good. We'll work on it and say that the  
gift was from all of us" Sora said. "I noticed that Izzy don't have any pet. So I think it would be cool if we gave him one". "Wait a minute. What is this pet your talking about ?" Mimi asked nervously. "Don't worry, it's super cute" Yolei giggled. She went outside a moment then returned with......  
  
On Digiworld.  
"Ok guys, tomorrow is Izzy's birthday. We're also invited. Does anyone have any idea for the gift ?" Gennai spoken. "I can sing for them" Etemon volunteered. "Are you nuts. You're going to ruin the party that way" Myotismon protested. "I can do some magic show" Piedmon said. "Count that on. Any more ideas ?" Gennai asked. "I already have a performance with Angewomon" LadyDevimon spoken. "That's two. C'mon we need more than that" Myotismon said.  
  
"I got this Interactive 3-D Map of Digiworld" Andromon shows a large 3-D map of Digiworld. "That takes care of present. But we need more. Surely he would expect more from us" Myotismon demanded. "How about you Myotismon ?" Piedmon shot back. "Well, I could suppose give him a fresh Digimon blood or a good coffin, which he won't like at all". "I think these would be enough" Puppetmon came with a box of  
assorted Digimon Action Figure, everyone is included. "Perfect. Now let's wrap all of this gift and go to the Earth" Gennai said in satisfactory.  
  
  
  
D-Day, Izzy's Birthday.  
  
Izumi's residence.  
"Happy birthday Izzy" Tentomon is the first to congratulate him. "Thank you. You're my best pal" Izzy hugs his Digimon. "Everyone would come here soon. Better get ready" Tentomon advised. "Right. I'll take a shower. In a meantime, prepare some meal for everyone" Izzy went to the bathroom. "Now that's difficult" Tentomon whined.  
  
"Happy birthday son" Mr. and Mrs. Izumi were the next to congratulate him. "Thanks mom, dad" Izzy replied, slightly blushing. "We were going to find a present for you. You may call for Pizza, in case your friends coming over". "Prodigious. I'll call it right away" Izzy picked the telephone. "How many friends did you expect ?" Mrs. Izumi asked. "About 25 or 30". "Including your Digimon friends ?". "I guess so". "In that case order 50 or 60. Digimon eat a lot dear". "OK".  
  
Hours later.  
  
"Happy birthday Izzy". "Gennai ?!?. This is a surprise. Come on in" Izzy opened the door. He's quite surprised when he saw many other Digimon behind Gennai. "Surprise !" Piedmon blows a horn. "Gee, thanks. Come on in people. The other weren't come yet". Myotismon, Piedmon, Puppetmon, LadyDevimon, Etemon, DemiDevimon, Ogremon, Leomon, Andromon and Palmon entered the apartment.  
  
"Can we eat now ?. We're hungry" Ogremon spoken. "Not yet. We must wait for the other" Gennai slapped Ogremon's head.  
  
"Hi Izzy, sweet 14" Sora, Mimi and Yolei comes next. "You're welcome. Come on in. Don't be surprised to see some familiar face" Izzy replied. "Are the boys already here ?" Yolei asked. "No, the Digimon from Digiworld-". "MIMI !!!!!". "That sound familiar...... PALMON !!!!!".  
  
Not long after that, the boys started to come Willis and TK first, followed by Matt, Tai, Joe, Davis and Cody.  
  
"Where's Kari, Tai ?" Yolei asked. "She's with her new guy. They'll be here soon" Tai replied. "SO, IT WAS TRUE !!" TK and Davis grabbed Tai on his neck. "Hey chill out guys". "HOW ?!?!. I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT KEN HAVE MY KARI" the two said almost in unison. "Hey, Kari is my girl" Davis protested. "She's mine Davis" TK argued.  
  
"Did we miss something" Kari entered the apartment. She walked hand to hand with Ken. "So, these are your friend Digimon ?" Ken asked. "Yeah. They weren't very nice at the first encounter though" Kari replied. "Being a Digidestiny must be tough for a girl with such beauty as you" Ken kissed Kari on her cheek. This makes TK and Davis more irritated. "Davis, I have a proposition for you" TK said. "Shoot". "Let's deal with Ken first, then we'll fight over her again. Agree ?". "My thought exactly".  
  
"So Izzy, where's the food ?" Tai asked. "Pizza would be here in any minutes" Izzy replied. "Pizza ?. C'mon Izzy. We ate them too often. Why don't we have something more special ?". "Like what ?". Tai thought for awhile. "Matt. I believe this is our part of the show" Tai clap Matt's shoulder then take him to the kitchen. "Just cancel the Pizza. We'll cook something" Matt said. "I got a bad feeling about this" Mimi sighed.  
  
"OK. While we're waiting for the food, let's see our prime attraction from Digiworld" Etemon summoned a microphone from out of nowhere. "Ladies and gentlemen. Behold, the supreme magician of Digiworld. Piedmon. Let's give him a big applause".  
  
"Very well..... This room needs decoration. First trick..... ALAKAZAM !!!!" As Piedmon waves his hand, the room turned into a stage. "Whoa, this is neat" Izzy takes his seat. "Just remind him to return your home into its original form" Joe advised. "I'll keep that in mind".  
  
"Next trick" Piedmon take a large sheet of white fabric. He flip-flops it as proof of nothing on it. "I need volunteer. Anyone want to be my assistance ?" He asked. "ME !!" Davis raises his hand. "Hey wait. This could be dangerous" Veemon warned. "It's OK Veemon" Davis step forward into the stage.  
  
"Watch carefully" Piedmon throw the large sheet over Davis. "It shrunk instantly. "Where did he go ?" Willis surprised. The older Digidestinies already know what would happen next. "Your name is Veemon right ?" Piedmon asked. "Yeah, why ?" Veemon asked back. "Here's something for you. TA DA !!". "WHAT ?!?!. DAVIS KEYCHAIN ?!?!?". "YESSS !!!!" TK cheered.  
  
Meanwhile on the kitchen.  
"What are we supposed to cook, Matt ?" Tai looked at the refrigerator. "What do we got ?" Matt asked while put on an apron. "Let's see...... Turkeys, Bacon, Knackwurst..... What's a Knackwurst Matt ?". "Sausage, I think. Anything else ?". "Lettuce, Liverwurst, cabbage, onion, barbecue sauce". "Perfect. Get ready Tai" Matt take a knife and swung it, samurai style. "Don't do anything funny Matt".  
  
Back on the stage.  
"That's all folks" Piedmon bows slightly at the end of his magic show. "Prodigious". "I never thought that Digimon could be this fun" Ken said. "Now our premiere attraction" Etemon paused. "One o'clock, two o'clock, three o'clock, four o'clock, five o'clock, six o'clock ROCK!" He sings one of his Rock n Roll songs (Dance Around the Clock). It's not bad though, Kari and Ken get on to the stage and danced (You can guess what's TK reaction). Mimi took Izzy for a dance (somehow Izzy isn't so bad at dancing). At the kitchen, Matt almost can't resist himself not to laugh at Etemon's 60's style.  
  
After few round of Rock n Roll.  
"OK, Etemon is totally wear out. Now I'll take his place" Myotismon get on to the stage with a piece of paper. "Now let's see" He put on an eyeglasses. "Next we got something which would turned us up. LadyDevimon's Arabian Night".  
  
"My turn" Gatomon jumped from her seat and get on the stage. "Why don't you digivolve first" LadyDevimon said. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon" Instead of normal Angewomon, she appears with 1001 Nights clothing style. "Woo hoooo. Yes, this is what I waiting for" TK, Willis and Tai take a seat just before the stage. "TAI !. GET BACK HERE !!!" Matt shouted.  
  
The boys almost can't restrain themselves, especially when LadyDevimon and Angewomon do the sexy stomach twist. "Oh god, oh god, oh god......" TK and Willis frozen stiff with their hands trembling uncontrolled. "Ho ho, it's not over yet. Patamon, we need you here" Angewomon called. "Coming. Patamon digivolve to Angemon".  
  
The music change. (That's the way love goes....). "Woo hooooo, striptease !" Willis cheered. Now the girls are frozen stiff, especially at Angemon's sexy pelvic thrust. "I'm definitely too old for this" Gennai slipped to the bathroom while holding his bleeding nose.  
  
Back to Tai and Matt at the kitchen.  
"Matt, what exactly are you cooking ?" Tai asked. Matt keeps pouring spices, sauces, vegetables, and meat into a large pan. "I don't really know. Just improvise. Who knows I could make a new recipe" He replied. Tai looked at a canned beef. "Matt, why don't you include these too" Tai suggested. He opened the can. "Is this a canned beef of canned flour Tai ?" The content wasn't beef, but white flour. "Who cares" Tai pour the can content into the pan. "There's something funny about this" Matt examined the can bottom. "Date of Expired...... 1945 ?!?!". "Don't you know Matt. Fermented foods are the best, besides they taste great". "I'm not going to eat this-". Tai shoved his finger (stained with that expired beef) into Matt's mouth. "On second thought... It's taste good".   
  
  
Minutes later...  
"Food ready !" Tai brought a large bowl of unidentified substance they called 'food'. "What did you cook ?" Joe asked. "We call this Kamiya and Ishida Double Combo" Tai and Matt proudly exclaimed. "Who cares. I'm hungry !" Not waiting any longer, Ogremon took a platefull of that cooking.  
  
"Taste funny. But I like it " Izzy said. "Tai, is this a soup or porridge ?" Kari asked. "It's a cross of Yakiniku, Tempura, and porridge" Tai explained. "Tai, don't explain to them how we made it" Matt whispered.  
  
"Izzy, This would be a great moment to open our present" Tai gave Izzy his present. "Thanks Tai" Izzy unwrap the gift. "Jewelery ?" He surprised. "Just open it. It's from me and Kari" Tai replied. "OK.... Prodigious !" The gift turned to be a perfect imitation of Izzy's crest.   
  
"It's not much, but it's from us" TK and Willis gave Izzy their present. "It's electronic, so don't shake it" Willis warned. "Thank you. I wonder what is it" Izzy unwrap the gift. "PENTIUM III PROCESSOR ?!?!. TK, Willis, I could kiss you" Izzy jumped around. "Not mention losing some of your teeth Izzy" TK shot back.  
  
"Yolei, go get the present could you ?" Mimi asked. "Sure" Yolei goes our for awhile. "What exactly is your present ?" Joe asked. "It's from me, Yolei and Sora. But I suggest you don't go near it". "Why ?". "Because..."  
  
"Surprise" Yolei returned with.... "Huh ?. A HORSE ?!?!" Izzy surprised. "It's not a horse, it's a pony. I gurantee that it won't go any taller than you". "I hope so... Did he have a name ?". "It's a she. Her name's Stallion". "Well, at least I don't have to take a bus to school anymore" Izzy scratch the pony back. "WATCH OUT !!(WHAM !!). It don't like being scratched on its back.....". "SOMEONE CALL 911 !!!!!".  
  
Few hours later....  
All of the Digidestinies waited at the corridor to Emergency Room. "I guess giving him a horse is not a good idea" Sora spoken. "It's not a horse" Yolei protested. A Doctor came out from the ER. "So ?" Tai asked the Doctor. "Your friend only suffered few broken ribs. For time being, don't let him see a horse or something like it". "Why ?". "Well, he keep muttered, kill horse, kill pony, shoot horse and so on".  
  
  
THE EN- "PIEDMON !!!!, TURN DAVIS BACK INTO HUMAN !!!!!!!!!".  
  
THE END  



End file.
